


Sharing A Flat With The Great King

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, University Students, iwaoi smut in their cute flat, oikawa wants to top eheh, yeHa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This could be part 1 of many, since there are just endless scenarios i can possibly think of . .... )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pro of living with Oikawa was getting to see him for most of his free time. A con... Well. Oikawa Tooru was fucking horny all the time. Like literally, all the time. Not that Iwaizumi minded, but sometimes he still had other things to do  other than fucking his team mate senseless on every possible surface of their cute little flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Flat With The Great King

**Author's Note:**

> As i said, this could be a possible first chapter for a series on the iwaoi adventures of living together -w- i hope you enjoy! I thought i owed you something better than that sad oikage i posted on sunday, and since i didn't even post another fic when ep2 aired, well... Here i am. I'll try posting once a week i promise =w=  
> -smut iwaoi is so fun to write i swear to god-

“I wanna do it.”

“Yeah, and I don't.”

“Iwa-chan, you're so mean!”

A pro of living with Oikawa was getting to see him for most of his free time. A con... Well. Oikawa Tooru was fucking horny all the time. Like literally, all the time. Not that Iwaizumi minded, but sometimes he still had other things to do other than fucking his team mate senseless on every possible surface of their cute little flat. Plus, the aftermath wasn't much enjoyable for Iwaizumi since Oikawa liked to make a mess everywhere and never seemed too keen on cleaning up.The new crazy idea that Oikawa had on his mind was really a surprise this time. He always suggested to do it weird, when Iwaizumi was pretty happy with the 'normal way' of doing things, especially when it came to their sexy times. Even doing it in the shower was weird to him, the first time. Then Oikawa suggested to try with chocolate and strawberries, or even ice cubes because it was apparently “nice” for him to place it on his skin. Iwaizumi ended up agreeing to everything just because he was fed up with him and his stupid begging and just wanted him to shut up. Until this time, when Oikawa proudly proclamed maybe the worst of his sexual proposals.

“Let me do you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him intensly for a quite a while. “No.”

“B-but-”

“I said no! Don't you like it the way we normally do it?” Iwaizumi blushed a little. It was hard for him to talk about this kind of stuff, he was no Oikawa after all.

“Yes of course I do, Iwa-chan! I just thought it would be super fun to shake things up a bit, don't you agree?” Oikawa grinned.

_You just want your dick up my ass, idiot Oikawa._

“I'm gonna wait for a while Iwa-chan, then if you leave me to myself I might just get started without you and have fun in my room...”

“We share a room, Oikawa. You know we have only one bedroom in this apartment. We have been living here for six months now.”

“Ah, always so mean!”

Oikawa pouted and left the living room. Iwaizumi considered the options he had to escape that weirdly awkward and problematic situation:

  1. He could leave right now, just take the keys and go, maybe go jogging somewhere or do groceries, go at the library and study for a while -they were studying at university together, they technically had something to do in their free time other than pounding each other every spare minute-

  2. He could pretend not to hear the moans already coming from their bedroom because Oikawa had already taken off his clothes and started touching himself, trying to make the loudest noises ever in order to convince Iwaizumi to join his cause.




_I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna let him win this round._

“Ahh- ahh... Iwa-chan...”

_I hate you so much, dumbass Oikawa, you're gonna have to pay for this._

Iwaizumi picked up a book and tried to read one line but he had to restart for about ten times cause Oikawa was _so fucking loud_.

“Nnhhgh- ahhh, _shit_ , I don't wanna come so soon, without Iwa-chan...”

It was useless to keep avoiding him and pretend he didn't listen. Iwaizumi sat up and walked to the damned room where Oikawa liked to sin so much. What he saw when he opened the door was truly a surprise. It went straight to his dick and almost choked on his spit. _You idiot._ Oikawa was spread across the white sheets, completely naked, throbbing cock in one hand and teasing his hole with a sex toy with the other hand.

“Aaahh, Iwa-chan! Finally! C'm here” he moaned, eyes full of lust, leaving that greedy mouth of his hanging open.

“God, you're so annoying” Iwaizumi spit out, not even looking at him anymore, feeling a bit too self conscious about his boyfriend's situation.

“God, you're so hot” he said in reply, not even caring to say something sarcastic or witty. He just wanted to drag his boyfriend down that spiral of sins with him once again. Oikawa always surprised him saying things like that, calling him by first name when he least expected it, saying 'I love you' in public and holding hands when everyone could see. He blushed a little. _Stupid._ Oikawa kept jerking himself off at the sight of Iwaizumi standing in front of him, making eye contact with him, sticking his tongue out of his lips, desperately waiting for more.

“What are you doing with that sex toy anyway? I thought you wanted to do me this time?”

“Oh, so are you agreeing to it now?”

“Hell no” Iwaizumi added, taking a step forward and beginning to unbotton his jeans, “just wondering why would you do that if those weren't your plans for today.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan” Oikawa sighed “I'm greedy, you know. I like to think about fucking you and also being fucked by you at the same time. If only that could happen... Mmmhh” he said, never stopping his hand from working on himself. Iwaizumi completely lost his self control at that last sentence, he threw his shirt on the floor and almost jumped on the naked body of Oikawa, who was only waiting for him to do so. Iwaizumi attacked his lips instantly, licking on them and then licking the inside of his mouth, making sure to get Oikawa to moan again as loud as he could by replacing Oikawa's hand on his dick with his own. Oikawa trailed his now free hands on Iwaizumi's back, he wanted to feel every inch of skin and those muscles between his fingers, he wanted Iwaizumi to wreck him like he always did, to fuck him hard and bury himself deep in him, but he remember his goal for the day was a bit different. He promised himself to be the one to wreck Hajime at least once, and he was going to do so, no matter at what cost. So he flipped Iwaizumi's body when he least expected it and now was on top of him, grinning slightly at the beautiful sight of that gorgeous chest under his touch.

“It's nice to see you from the top, sometimes” Oikawa giggled.

“You idiot, you always see me from there when you're riding me, uh” Iwaizumi's cheeks turned to a pinkish shade once again while saying it. Oikawa was the best when it came to talking during sex, Iwaizumi, well... Not so much.

“Do you want me to ride you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered placing some wet kisses on Iwaizumi's neck, causing him to moan loudly.

“Hurry up and get on my dick, seriously, so we can be done with this quickly.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan. You're just so bad today.” Oikawa's grin turned into his scary looking face he usually wears during official matches. When he decided he was going to do something, he really was going for it. Iwaizumi sighed. “What now?”

“You're. So. Fucking. Bad.” Oikawa became even more serious, if possible, and Iwaizumi wanted to be mad at him for being an asshole all of sudden but really, all of this was just getting him more and more aroused by the second.

“Make me behave, then.” Iwaizumi decided to play his little game, he surely wasn't letting Oikawa be the only one to enjoy this moment.

Oikawa pinned both of Iwaizumi's hands above his head and managed to tie them together with a string. He had all of this planned, apparently, and Iwaizumi had realised it way too late.

“What th-”

“Shush, Iwa-chan. You can speak only when I allow you to.”

Oikawa started slowly slinding one hand up and down on Iwaizumi cock, grinning at how Iwaizumi was trying to hold back any kind of sound now, not wanting to let Oikawa win this round.

“Mmh, that's a good boy” Oikawa whispered to his ear, then lowering his head to tease one nipple with his tongue.

“Do you like being passive, Iwa-chan? Do you like it when I'm in control?”

“No” Iwaizumi replied, dead serious, seeming almost angry. “I only like it when I'm the one fucking your greedy ass until you scream and come just from my cock.” That was unexpected from shy little Iwaizumi who never wanted to do dirty talk. He was really trying hard this time to win over Oikawa.

“Oh, I see how it is. Then should I start having more fun with you even if you say you don't like it? What if I can prove you that you actually like it, in the end?”

Oikawa stopped jerking him off and grabbed Iwaizumi's ass with both hands, gripping tightly on the skin, causing Iwaizumi to make a soft moan. Then with one finger he teased Iwaizumi's hole, makimg him squirm and suffocate another moan.

“Ahh, Iwa-chan” he sighed “You look adorable.”

_I'm gonna actually kill you_ Iwaizumi wanted to scream, but his voice got caught in his throat when Oikawa pushed one finger inside him. He expected to feel pain but it wasn't like that at all. It felt uncomfortable, yes, but not as painful as he thought it would be. Oikawa started sliding that finger inside him and then outside, careful to catch all of Iwaizumi's reactions, which weren't too interesting since his boyfriend was trying to hide any expression of pain or pleasure from his face. Not satisfied with that, Oikawa pushed in another finger and that, finally, caused the reaction he was waiting for. Iwaizumi _whined_. He was enjoying it, like actually enjoying it. Oikawa fucking grinned again, pure lust on his face, as he watched his fingers disappear inside his boyfriend, lost in such a beautiful sight. Iwaizumi tried his best not to make any sound by biting his bottom lip constantly but that sadly didn't stop him from moaning every now and then and Oikawa wasn't having any of that.

“You like it that much you can't even say a word? You like being fucked by my hand, don't you?”

“Nnnghh” was the only reply. _I'm not gonna lose to you, Tooru._

“Fuck, just admit it already” Oikawa added a third finger making him moan _really_ loud this time.

“Ah, there we go” and he fucking grinned again.

“I want you to be ready for my cock and so desperate for it you're gonna _beg me_ to fuck you senseless, Iwa-chan. Can you feel it already? Are you desperate for me, Iwa-chan?”

“N-no” he whispered, even though he was enjoying it way too much.

“Still so bad, aren't you? I'm gonna make you good for me, either you want it or not.”

Oikawa slipped his fingers out and left him on the bed, hands still tied together over his head, naked, the pleasure from Oikawa's hand still sending shivers down his spine.

“Hey, are you seriously leaving me here like this?” Oikawa was standing in front of their king sized bed, admiring his boyfriend spread out for him and clearly telling him how badly he needed to get off just from the look in his eyes.

“Mmmh, maybe. I thought you didn't like it when I touch you?”

“God, fuck you.”

“You wish you could, Iwa-chan, but I'm the only one fucking you tonight, aren't I?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. There was a moment of silence.

“Just say the word and I'll free your hands. Say it and I'll get you off.”

_Don't. Don't give in. He can't win this._

Oikawa stepped forward and laid on the bed again.

“Say it, Hajime” _Since when the fuck are you calling me Hajime_ , he wanted to say, but his voice didn't come out, he was only able to whine again cause Oikawa suddenly decided it was a good idea to place kisses so dangerously close to his hole.

“Wha- _Shit”_ he hissed. Oikawa sure heard him but kept working his magic with his tongue on Iwaizumi not really caring about how close to the edge he was already.

“Ahh- aahhh, Oikawa” he was whining again, “St- stop. God, okay I- I need you”

“Mmmh, what did you say Iwa-chan?”

“Nnnghh, Oik- ahhh!”

“What's with that name Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stopped licking him every now and then just to tease him even more with his words.

“I _need_ you, Tooru” he finally gave in.

“ _Please_.”

There he was, Iwaizumi, begging.

Oikawa 1 – Hajime 0.

He fucking grinned again.

“Mmmh, if you say so, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa said with a victorious smile on his lips, finally freeing Iwaizumi's hands from the tight grip of the string. That was enough for Iwaizumi to try and get his revenge. He pushed Oikawa's shoulders and pinned him on the matress, now reversing their positions, Hajime on top and Oikawa laying on his back, really surprised and looking defeated.

“Did you think I would let you fuck me, dumbass Oikawa?”

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, I was pretty sure I got you right there. Ah, maybe next time...” Oikawa tried to keep his cool but surely he wasn't really pleased with how things went, and neither was his already leaking cock, begging to be touched.

Iwaizumi, always being the gentleman he was, started touching him softly and teasing him with his fingers just to find out how already relaxed he was and literally begging to be fucked.

“Mmmh, Iwa-chan, I know how angry you are at me, why don't you remind me my place and teach me how I should be fucking you next time?”

“Will you _ever_ stop fucking talking” Iwaizumi's low voice ecoed in the room before he finally slammed his cock inside him, making Oikawa almost scream in pleasure; he could see he was tearing up a bit, anyone would be a little worried at this point but Iwaizumi knew him too well, he knew how much Oikawa loved being fucked senseless, besides he was too busy contemplating the sight of his boyfriend becoming a mess under him.

“Ahh- ahhh, _shit_ ” Oikawa had always been so tragically desperate for Iwaizumi's cock, no matter how much he wanted to fuck him as well, he was always gonna give up that desire of him if given the chance to be torn apart by that gorgeous boyfriend of his.

“You fuck me so good” he moaned, provoking Iwaizumi and hinting he should say something too, cause he just was so cute when he tried dirty talk and never manage to keep a straight face during it. The only thing Hajime could do was moan in response, sweat dripping from his forehead, endlessly pounding into Oikawa that was taking him like he was made for it.

“I-Iwaizumi I'm c-close” Oikawa tried to say with a broken voice in between moans and Iwaizumi nodded in response, he was close too and he couldn't hold it anymore when Oikawa opened his mouth again to whine loudly. “Come inside me, please, Iwa-chan aahh- I like it so much w-when you fill me up like t-that.” Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he started at the gorgeous sight of Oikawa begging for him to come inside him, eyes semi closed, hair stuck to his forehead. So _pretty_. Iwaizumi started jerking him off so they could come together and they did, finally, shutting their eyes closed and moaning so loud Iwaizumi was sure all of their neighbours had heard them.

 

Oikawa was snuggling next to him, in his pyjamas, smelling fresh and nice after a shower. Iwaizumi had to decline his invitation to shower together cause he knew that would only have led them to a round two and he hadn't enough strenght for that.  _Stupid Oikawa and his endless sex needs_. He wanted to say something like 'That was incredible' but he didn't feel like admitting it cause it would have meant one of Oikawa's weird ideas was a good one after all, once again. In the end, it was Oikawa who broke the silence.

“I really hope next time you'll let me do you, Iwa-chan. I know you liked it, deep down.”

_You know me too well, dumbass Oikawa._

“We'll see.”

“Indeed, Iwa-chan” he smiled up to him and caressed his hair. “We'll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing a multichapter ereri be prepared


End file.
